h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Bella-Will Relationship
Isabella Hartley and Will Benjamin's relationship is one of the relationships in the H2O series. This occurred only in the third season due to their introduction at the start of the same season. Season 3 The Awakening After saving Rikki from the water tentacle, the girls find Will unconscious. Rikki wakes him up and Will tells them about his encounter with the tentacle. To protect their secret, the girls don't believe him. Bella and Will introduce each other and Bella seems to have a crush on him. Jungle Hunt The girls discover to find out that Will is planning to go to Mako Island. Bella decides to accompany him and plans to keep him and herself lost on the way to the Moon Pool. Rikki suspects that Bella has a crush on Will and follows her and Will. On the island, Bella falls into the water and Will goes to find her. Rikki notices this and rescues Bella. Bella is angry at Rikki for not trusting her. Still walking around the jungle, Bella and Will tell about their previous lives before attending the South Coast High School on Gold Coast. Although Bella planned to lose the way to the moon pool, she and Will end up finding the entrance to the cave. After the girls make Will leave the moon pool by telling him that he got hit in the head and was dreaming, Bella tells Will that she was having a good fun. As Will leaves, Bella still seems to have a crush on Will. Keep Your Enemies Close When bella sings at the end of the episode there is a very accomplice look between will and her. Valentine's Day It's Valentine's Day. Bella is still having crush on Will and tries to get close to him, but he's too busy with training. Bella goes to the beach where Will is training and surprises him by using her powers to create a heart on the shore. As Will is about to touch it, the tide washes the heart away. At the end of the episode, Will tells Bella about seeing the "medusa". Big Ideas Will wants to participate in the race organized by Zane but does not have enough leadership, so Bella offers to lend him the money. Secrets & Lies Bella is getting ready to start a relationship with Will. She plans to have a study date, but finds herself stood up. Bella then sees Will with another girl. Depressed, Bella swims in the ocean, but sees Will and the girl swimming. Just as Will and the girl are about to get close to Bella, Rikki comes to the rescue. At the end of the episode, Bella discovers that the girls is just Will's sister, Sophie. Happy Families Almost at the end of the episode, when Bella has not been able to get the job as a waitress, she talks to Will about Sophie, and he tells her that she has helped him a lot, so Bella tries to forget what happened with Sophie. Kidnapped Will realizes that he wasn't dreaming about his encounter with the tentacle because his torch is still missing. Will tells Bella about it and asks her to go with him to Mako Island. To keep her secret, Bella refuses. As Will leaves and before he gets back, the tentacle kidnaps Bella. Will is confused and is still planning to go to Mako Island. At the end of the episode, Will finds his torch and discovers that Mako Island is really magical. This worries the girls, mainly Bella. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Will and Bella have cited to study, but when he don't find her, goes to Cleo's house. And Bella tries to keep Will away so he doesn't see what is really happening. Later will from afar see how Bella has used her powers. On the way to Will's house, he tells Bella that he doesn't believe the excuses he tells her. Revealed While swimming, Bella finds a shell and gives it to Will. However, Will checks to the net and finds out that the shell is from the bottom of the ocean. Will then begins to demand to Bella about her secrets about Mako Island. Rikki warns Bella to stay away from Will due to him on the hunt of their secrets. Will gets more interested to Bella and feels that she mysteriously disappears when she has a contact with the water. Will spills water on her. Bella jumps to the water, but Will follows her and discovers her secret. To keep Cleo and Rikki's secret safe, Bella lies to Will that she's the only mermaid. Just a Girl at Heart Bella gets worried about Sophie very strictly training Will. She ends up making a conflict with Sophie. Bella and Will swim in a public pool. Sophie arrives with a sponsor, but Will rejects the sponsor to protect Bella's secret. Bella becomes angry when she finds out that Will is interested in her as a mermaid, not a girl, and she rejects him. Crime & Punishment Cleo and Bella create a mermaid figure for Rikki's birthday. Sophie finds it and becomes very interested. She shows it to Will. Will begins to suspect that Cleo and Rikki know about Bella's secret. Bella still tries to keep her friends' secret from Will. When Rikki gets captured by the money counterfeiters, Cleo and Bella have no choice, but to tell Will about their secret. Bella and Will again become friends at the end of the episode. To Have and To Hold Back Will and Bella work together with Rikki and Zane to help Cleo organize their father and Sam's wedding. Mermaid Magic At the beginning of the episode Bella and Will swim together with Rikki, Cleo and Zane. After swimming Bella, Cleo and Will go to his house. Although Will has to leave they both stay and Bella talks about Will with Cleo about he is very cute and funny. Power Play At the beginning of the episode Bella tells Will her plan to help the dolphins. At that moment, Sophie listens to them and steals her idea, later when he finds out what her sister has done, he gets angry with her. The Dark Side It's a Full Moon and the girls plan to fortify themselves in the café; to avoid a water attack. And Bella invites Will to help. A Magnetic Attraction During a conversation, Bella and Will are about to kiss, but Will feels guilty about keeping Rikki's secret. This episode marks the return of Will's feelings for Bella. Into the Light There is still some tension between Bella and Will after having hidden rikki's secret. Breakaway With the free-diving competition approaching, Bella becomes more worried that Sophie is making Will train all the time. Bella reminds to Will that he dives for fun, not for Sophie. At the end of the episode, Will gives up from the free-diving competitions due to Bella's advice. Queen for a Day Will uses the new cologne to get close to Bella. However, the cologne causes Bella to sneeze and lose control of her powers and everyone is convinced that it's the fault of the flowers. Rikki eventually finds out the cause of Bella's out of control sneezing. At the end of the episode, Bella is confused why Cleo and Rikki didn't sneeze because of the cologne's smell and Will suggests that he's trying to get close to her. Bella and Will are about to kiss, but are interrupted by Cleo and Rikki. Beach Party Bella is desperate for asking Will for the upcoming end-of-year beach party. Will is also desperate for asking Bella and practices asking her with Rikki. Bella sees this and thinks that Will is asking Rikki. To make Will jealous, Bella asks Nate. At the party, Will tells Zane that he loves Bella. Nate gets angry and accidentally spills drinks on Bella. Bella escapes to the water and Will finds her. Bella and Will clear the misunderstanding and kiss, becoming a couple. Too Close for Comfort Bella and Will try to involve with each other's interests. Will gets banned from Bella and Nate's band rehearsals due to his musical comments. Bella accidentally destroys Will's shell. Will gets angry because it was his favorite shell and he fights with Bella. Bella goes to find Will swimming in the ocean to find a new shell. Bella finds a new shell and gives it to Will. They kiss and make up. They decide they have a lot in common. A Date with Destiny The pair are very shown to been a couple in this episode. Also, Sophie complains that Bella is all Will talks about. Graduation Bella and Will graduate happily, and just before Bella goes on stage, the pair kiss. Bella comments on how much his confidence has grown. Category:Love Couples Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3